


Chilly

by Boxeption



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Fluff, Gabe is cold and Jack is warm, Let The Old Men Be Happy 2k16, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cant believe i wrote this in two hours while sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: "Give me cold, miserable Gabriel curling up in Jack's warm body and just staying there until he warms up like the cold-blooded reptile he is."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/gifts).



> *rubs my grimy little hands together* ask and ye shall recieve

Jack glanced up from his book as the door slammed open, a flurry of snow and frigid air gusting into the room. Gabriel stomped into the room, groaning as he shed his soaked coat in a puff.

 

“God, it's freezing out there.” He raised an eyebrow at Jack. “You’ve gotten all cozy, with your fireplace and book and fuzzy socks.” Said socks were Lena’s haphazard attempt at knitting, and Jack was sure there were gaps in them somewhere; he could feel the draft against his toes.

 

“Don’t forget the hot cocoa.” He raised his mug for his husband to see.

 

“Hot chocolate too?” Gabriel gave a mock-offended sigh. “You’re hoarding all the warmth over there.” Pulling off his gloves, he approached Jack. “Won’t you share some with little old me?” Settling onto the couch beside Jack, he purred as the heat soaked into him.

 

Jack gave a sigh. “As long as you don’t- Ah!” He squirmed away, pinned between Gabriel and the arm of the couch as he tried to escape the freezing hand planted on his stomach. “Gabe! Stop that!” The hand shimmied higher, crawling over his chest.

 

He relented, instead scooping his mug off the table and downing the rest in one go. “Ahh, that’s a little better.” He wrapped his arms around Jack, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Not much, though. I’ll just have to use the  _ hottest _ thing in the room.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time around Jesse.”

 

“Where do you think he got his charm from?” Gabriel laughed against his neck.  He pressed toothy kisses to him, slowly creeping higher and higher. The final one just brushed the edge of Jack’s lips, and he turned his head as he paused. “I’m so very cold,  _ mi luna _ .”

 

Jack chuckled quietly. “Really? I was thinking that it’s a little hot in here.” Before, Gabriel could reply, he pulled him into a kiss, breathing in deeply, inviting him in. Gabriel followed, pouring into his body and blurring the lines between their minds. He settled inside him, a pleasant ripple of coolness spreading over Jack. Jack tipped his head back, feeling a loving smile tugging at his lips as he rested a hand over where their souls mingled. “Better?”

 

Gabriel’s agreement resonated through him.  _ Go back to reading, you’ll never know I’m here. _ Jack smiled and returned his attention to the book, all the better now that he had his husband to share it with. He absently reached for his mug, lifting it to their lips and sputtering to find it empty. Gabriel’s cackling didn’t help.  _ Did you forget about me drinking it? _ “Shush.” Jack was far too comfortable to go get another mug; and he relaxed into the chair, determinedly ignoring Gabriel’s bubbling amusement still filling his chest.

 

It didn’t take long for them to finish the book, and Jack gave a pleased sigh as he stretched, curling into himself. Gabriel had long since warmed, and blissful waves of heat soothed them into drowsiness. “Mmmm, g-night Gabe.” Jack snuggled into the arm of the couch, softly laughing at the stream of warnings about sleeping on couches that he spouted. He eventually gave up and joined him, soft murmurs and warm thoughts lulling them into sleep. Wisps of darkness leached from Jack’s skin, blanketing him in warmth as they slept soundly.


End file.
